The present invention relates to novel Streptococcus pneumoniae antigens for the detection of Streptococcus and for the prevention or of disease caused by Streptococcus. The invention further relates to isolated nucleic acid molecules encoding antigenic polypeptides of S. pneumoniae. Antigenic polypeptides are also provided, as are vectors, host cells and recombinant methods for producing the same. The invention additionally relates to diagnostic methods for detecting Streptococcus gene expression.
Streptococcus pneumoniae has been one of the most extensively studied microorganisms since its first isolation in 1881. It was the object of many investigations that led to important scientific discoveries. In 1928, Griffith observed that when heat-killed encapsulated pneumococci and live strains constitutively lacking any capsule were concomitantly injected into mice, the nonencapsulated could be converted into encapsulated pneumococci with the same capsular type as the heat-killed strain. Years later, the nature of this xe2x80x9ctransforming principle,xe2x80x9d or carrier of genetic information, was shown to be DNA. (Avery, O. T., et al., J. Exp. Med., 79:137-157 (1944)).
In spite of the vast number of publications on S. pneumoniae many questions about its virulence are still unanswered, and this pathogen remains a major causative agent of serious human disease, especially community-acquired pneumonia. (Johnston, R. B., et al., Rev. Infect. Dis. 13(Suppl. 6):S509-517 (1991)). In addition, in developing countries, the pneumococcus is responsible for the death of a large number of children under the age of 5 years from pneumococcal pneumonia. The incidence of pneumococcal disease is highest in infants under 2 years of age and in people over 60 years of age. Pneumococci are the second most frequent cause (after Haemophilus influenzae type b) of bacterial meningitis and otitis media in children. With the recent introduction of conjugate vaccines for H. influenzae type b, pneumococcal meningitis is likely to become increasingly prominent. S. pneumoniae is the most important etiologic agent of community-acquired pneumonia in adults and is the second most common cause of bacterial meningitis behind Neisseria meningitidis. 
The antibiotic generally prescribed to treat S. pneumoniae is benzylpenicillin, although resistance to this and to other antibiotics is found occasionally. Pneumococcal resistance to penicillin results from mutations in its penicillin-binding proteins. In uncomplicated pneumococcal pneumonia caused by a sensitive strain, treatment with penicillin is usually successful unless started too late. Erythromycin or clindamycin can be used to treat pneumonia in patients hypersensitive to penicillin, but resistant strains to these drugs exist. Broad spectrum antibiotics (e.g., the tetracyclines) may also be effective, although tetracycline-resistant strains are not rare. In spite of the availability of antibiotics, the mortality of pneumococcal bacteremia in the last four decades has remained stable between 25 and 29%. (Gillespie, S. H., et al., J. Med. Microbiol. 28:237-248 (1989).
S. pneumoniae is carried in the upper respiratory tract by many healthy individuals. It has been suggested that attachment of pneumococci is mediated by a disaccharide receptor on fibronectin, present on human pharyngeal epithelial cells. (Anderson, B. J., et al., J. Immunol. 142:2464-2468 (1989). The mechanisms by which pneumococci translocate from the nasopharynx to the lung, thereby causing pneumonia, or migrate to the blood, giving rise to bacteremia or septicemia, are poorly understood. (Johnston, R. B., et al., Rev. Inject. Dis. 13(Suppl. 6):S509-517 (1991).
Various proteins have been suggested to be involved in the pathogenicity of S. pneumoniae, however, only a few of them have actually been confirmed as virulence factors. Pneumococci produce an IgA1 protease that might interfere with host defense at mucosal surfaces. (Kornfield, S. J., et al., Rev. Inf. Dis. 3:521-534 (1981). S. pneumoniae also produces neuraminidase, an enzyme that may facilitate attachment to epithelial cells by cleaving sialic acid from the host glycolipids and gangliosides. Partially purified neuraminidase was observed to induce meningitis-like symptoms in mice; however, the reliability of this finding has been questioned because the neuraminidase preparations used were probably contaminated with cell wall products. Other pneumococcal proteins besides neuraminidase are involved in the adhesion of pneumococci to epithelial and endothelial cells. These pneumococcal proteins have as yet not been identified. Recently, Cundell et al., reported that peptide permeases can modulate pneumococcal adherence to epithelial and endothelial cells. It was, however, unclear whether these permeases function directly as adhesions or whether they enhance adherence by modulating the expression of pneumococcal adhesions. (De Velasco, E. A., et al., Micro. Rev. 59:591-603 (1995). A better understanding of the virulence factors determining its pathogenicity will need to be developed to cope with the devastating effects of pneumococcal disease in humans.
Ironically, despite the prominent role of S. pneumoniae in the discovery of DNA, little is known about the molecular genetics of the organism. The S. pneumoniae genome consists of one circular, covalently closed, double-stranded DNA and a collection of so-called variable accessory elements, such as prophages, plasmids, transposons and the like. Most physical characteristics and almost all of the genes of S. pneumoniae are unknown. Among the few that have been identified, most have not been physically mapped or characterized in detail. Only a few genes of this organism have been sequenced. (See, for instance current versions of GENBANK and other nucleic acid databases, and references that relate to the genome of S. pneumoniae such as those set out elsewhere herein.) Identification of in vivo-expressed, and broadly protective, antigens of S. pneumoniae has remained elusive.
The present invention provides isolated nucleic acid molecules comprising polynucleotides encoding the S. pneumoniae polypeptides described in Table 1 and having the amino acid sequences shown as SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, and so on through SEQ ID NO:226. Thus, one aspect of the invention provides isolated nucleic acid molecules comprising polynucleotides having a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of: (a) a nucleotide sequence encoding any of the amino acid sequences of the polypeptides shown in Table 1; and (b) a nucleotide sequence complementary to any of the nucleotide sequences in (a).
Further embodiments of the invention include isolated nucleic acid molecules that comprise a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence at least 90% identical, and more preferably at least 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical, to any of the nucleotide sequences in (a) or (b) above, or a polynucleotide which hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions to a polynucleotide in (a) or (b) above. This polynucleotide which hybridizes does not hybridize under stringent hybridization conditions to a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence consisting of only A residues or of only T residues. Additional nucleic acid embodiments of the invention relate to isolated nucleic acid molecules comprising polynucleotides which encode the amino acid sequences of epitope-bearing portions of an S. pneumoniae polypeptide having an amino acid sequence in (a) above.
The present invention also relates to recombinant vectors, which include the isolated nucleic acid molecules of the present invention, and to host cells containing the recombinant vectors, as well as to methods of making such vectors and host cells and for using these vectors for the production of S. pneumoniae polypeptides or peptides by recombinant techniques.
The invention further provides isolated S. pneumoniae polypeptides having an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of an amino acid sequence of any of the polypeptides described in Table 1.
The polypeptides of the present invention also include polypeptides having an amino acid sequence with at least 70% similarity, and more preferably at least 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, or 99% similarity to those described in Table 1, as well as polypeptides having an amino acid sequence at least 70% identical, more preferably at least 75% identical, and still more preferably 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, or 99% identical to those above; as well as isolated nucleic acid molecules encoding such polypeptides.
The present invention further provides a vaccine, preferably a multi-component vaccine comprising one or more of the S. pneumoniae polynucleotides or polypeptides described in Table 1, or fragments thereof, together with a pharmaceutically acceptable diluent, carrier, or excipient, wherein the S. pneumoniae polypeptide(s) are present in an amount effective to elicit an immune response to members of the Streptococcus genus in an animal. The S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present invention may further be combined with one or more immunogens of one or more other streptococcal or non-streptococcal organisms to produce a multi-component vaccine intended to elicit an immunological response against members of the Streptococcus genus and, optionally, one or more non-streptococcal organisms.
The vaccines of the present invention can be administered in a DNA form, e.g., xe2x80x9cnakedxe2x80x9d DNA, wherein the DNA encodes one or more streptococcal polypeptides and, optionally, one or more polypeptides of a non-streptococcal organism. The DNA encoding one or more polypeptides may be constructed such that these polypeptides are expressed fusion proteins.
The vaccines of the present invention may also be administered as a component of a genetically engineered organism. Thus, a genetically engineered organism which expresses one or more S. pneumoniae polypeptides may be administered to an animal. For example, such a genetically engineered organism may contain one or more S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present invention intracellularly, on its cell surface, or in its periplasmic space. Further, such a genetically engineered organism may secrete one or more S. pneumoniae polypeptides.
The vaccines of the present invention may be co-administered to an animal with an immune system modulator (e.g., CD86 and GM-CSF).
The invention also provides a method of inducing an immunological response in an animal to one or more members of the Streptococcus genus, preferrably one or more isolates of the S. pneumoniae genus, comprising administering to the animal a vaccine as described above.
The invention further provides a method of inducing a protective immune response in an animal, sufficient to prevent or attenuate an infection by members of the Streptococcus genus, preferrably at least S. pneumoniae, comprising administering to the animal a composition comprising one or more of the polynucleotides or polypeptides described in Table 1, or fragments thereof. Further, these polypeptides, or fragments thereof, may be conjugated to another immunogen and/or administered in admixture with an adjuvant.
The invention further relates to antibodies elicited in an animal by the administration of one or more S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present invention and to methods for producing such antibodies.
The invention also provides diagnostic methods for detecting the expression of genes of members of the Streptococcus genus in an animal. One such method involves assaying for the expression of a gene encoding S. pneumoniae peptides in a sample from an animal. This expression may be assayed either directly (e.g., by assaying polypeptide levels using antibodies elicited in response to amino acid sequences described in Table 1) or indirectly (e.g., by assaying for antibodies having specificity for amino acid sequences described in Table 1). An example of such a method involves the use of the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) to amplify and detect Streptococcus nucleic acid sequences.
The present invention also relates to nucleic acid probes having all or part of a nucleotide sequence described in Table 1 (shown as SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, and so on through SEQ ID NO:225) which are capable of hybridizing under stringent conditions to Streptococcus nucleic acids. The invention further relates to a method of detecting one or more Streptococcus nucleic acids in a biological sample obtained from an animal, said one or more nucleic acids encoding Streptococcus polypeptides, comprising: (a) contacting the sample with one or more of the above-described nucleic acid probes, under conditions such that hybridization occurs, and (b) detecting hybridization of said one or more probes to the Streptococcus nucleic acid present in the biological sample.
The invention also includes immunoassays, including an immunoassay for detecting Streptococcus, preferrably at least isolates of the S. pneumoniae genus, comprising incubation of a sample (which is suspected of being infected with Streptococcus) with a probe antibody directed against an antigen/epitope of S. pneumoniae, to be detected under conditions allowing the formation of an antigen-antibody complex; and detecting the antigen-antibody complex which contains the probe antibody. An immunoassay for the detection of antibodies which are directed against a Streptococcus antigen comprising the incubation of a sample (containing antibodies from a mammal suspected of being infected with Streptococcus) with a probe polypeptide including an epitope of S. pneumoniae, under conditions that allow the formation of antigen-antibody complexes which contain the probe epitope containing antigen.
Some aspects of the invention pertaining to kits are those for: investigating samples for the presence of polynucleotides derived from Streptococcus which comprise a polynucleotide probe including a nucleotide sequence selected from Table 1 or a fragment thereof of approximately 15 or more nucleotides, in an appropriate container; analyzing the samples for the presence of antibodies directed against a Streptococcus antigen made up of a polypeptide which contains a S. pneumoniae epitope present in the polypeptide, in a suitable container; and analyzing samples for the presence of Streptococcus antigens made up of an anti-S. pneumoniae antibody, in a suitable container.
The present invention relates to recombinant antigenic S. pneumoniae polypeptides and fragments thereof. The invention also relates to methods for using these polypeptides to produce immunological responses and to confer immunological protection to disease caused by members of the genus Streptococcus, at least isolates of the S. pneumoniae genus. The invention further relates to nucleic acid sequences which encode antigenic S. pneumoniae polypeptides and to methods for detecting S. pneumoniae nucleic acids and polypeptides in biological samples. The invention also relates to S. pneumoniae-specific antibodies and methods for detecting such antibodies produced in a host animal.
Definitions
The following definitions are provided to clarify the subject matter which the inventors consider to be the present invention.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9cpathogenic agentxe2x80x9d means an agent which causes a disease state or affliction in an animal. Included within this definition, for examples, are bacteria, protozoans, fungi, viruses and metazoan parasites which either produce a disease state or render an animal infected with such an organism susceptible to a disease state (e.g., a secondary infection). Further included are species and strains of the genus Streptococcus which produce disease states in animals.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9corganismxe2x80x9d means any living biological system, including viruses, regardless of whether it is a pathogenic agent.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cStreptococcusxe2x80x9d means any species or strain of bacteria which is members of the genus Streptococcus. Such species and strains are known to those of skill in the art, and include those that are pathogenic and those that are not.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9cone or more S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present inventionxe2x80x9d means polypeptides comprising the amino acid sequence of one or more of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides described in Table 1 and disclosed as SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, and so on through SEQ ID NO:226. These polypeptides may be expressed as fusion proteins wherein the S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present invention are linked to additional amino acid sequences which may be of streptococcal or non-streptococcal origin. This phrase further includes polypeptide comprising fragments of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present invention.
Additional definitions are provided throughout the specification.
Explanation of Table 1
Table 1, below, provides information describing 113 open reading frames (ORFs) which encode potentially antigenic polypeptides of S. pneumoniae of the present invention. The table lists the ORF identifier which consists of the letters SP, which denote S. pneumoniae, followed immediately by a three digit numeric code, which arbitrarily number the potentially antigenic polypeptides of S. pneumoniae of the present invention and the nucleotide or amino acid sequence of each ORF and encoded polypeptide. The table further correlates the ORF identifier with a sequence identification number (SEQ ID NO:). The actual nucleotide or amino acid sequence of each ORF identifier is also shown in the Sequence Listing under the corresponding SEQ ID NO.
Thus, for example, the designation xe2x80x9cSP126xe2x80x9d refers to both the nucleotide and amino acid sequences of S. pneumoniae polypeptide number 126 of the present invention. Further, xe2x80x9cSP126xe2x80x9d correlates with the nucleotide sequence shown as SEQ ID NO:223 and with the amino acid sequence shown as SEQ ID NO:224 as is described in Table 1.
The open reading frame within each xe2x80x9cORFxe2x80x9d begins with the second nucleotide shown. Thus, the first codon for each nucleotide sequence shown is bases 2-4, the second 5-7, the third 8-10, and so on.
Explanation of Table 2
Table 2 lists the antigenic epitopes present in each of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides described in Table 1 as predicted by the inventors. Each S. pneumoniae polypeptide shown in Table 1 has one or more antigenic epitopes described in Table 2. It will be appreciated that depending on the analytical criteria used to predict antigenic determinants, the exact address of the determinant may vary slightly. The exact location of the antigenic determinant may shift by about 1 to 5 residues, more likely 1 to 2 residues, depending on the criteria used. Thus, the first antigenic determinant described in Table 2, xe2x80x9cLys-1 to Ile-10xe2x80x9d of SP001, represents a peptide comprising the lysine at position 1 in SEQ ID NO:2 through and including the isoleucine at position 10 in SEQ ID NO:2, but may include more or fewer residues than those 10. It will also be appreciated that, generally speaking, amino acids can be added to either terminus of a peptide or polypeptide containing an antigenic epitope without affecting its activity, whereas removing residues from a peptide or polypeptide containing only the antigenic determinant is much more likely to destroy activity. It will be appreciated that the residues and locations shown described in Table 2 correspond to the amino acid sequences for each ORF shown in Table 1 and in the Sequence Listing.
Explanation of Table 3
Table 3 shows PCR primers designed by the inventors for the amplification of polynucleotides encoding polypeptides of the present invention according to the method of Example 1. PCR primer design is routine in the art and those shown in Table 3 are provided merely for the convenience of the skilled artisan. It will be appreciated that others can be used with equal success.
For each primer, the table lists the corresponding ORF designation from Table 1 followed by either an xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d primers are the 5xe2x80x2 primers and the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d primers 3xe2x80x2. A restriction enzyme site was built into each primer to allow ease of cloning. The restriction enzyme which will recognize and cleave a sequence within each primer is shown in Table 3, as well, under the heading xe2x80x9cRExe2x80x9d for restriction enzyme. Finally the sequence identifier is shown in Table 3 for each primer for easy correlation with the Sequence Listing.
Selection of Nucleic Acid Sequences Encoding Antigenic S. pneumoniae Polypeptides
The present invention provides a select number of ORFs from those presented in the fragments of the S. pneumoniae genome which may prove useful for the generation of a protective immune response. The sequenced S. pneumoniae genomic DNA was obtained from a sub-cultured isolate of S. pneumoniae Strain 7/87 14.8.91, which has been deposited at the American Type Culture Collection, as a convenience to those of skill in the art. The S. pneumoniae isolate was deposited on Oct. 10, 1996 at the ATCC, 12301 Park Lawn Drive, Rockville, Md. 20852, and given accession number 55840. A genomic library constructed from DNA isolated from the S. pneumoniae isolate was also deposited at the ATCC on Oct. 11, 1996 and given ATCC Deposit No. 97755. A more complete listing of the sequence obtained from the S. pneumoniae genome may be found in co-pending U.S. Provisional Application Serial No. 60/029,960, filed Oct. 31, 1996, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Some ORFs contained in the subset of fragments of the S. pneumoniae genome disclosed herein were derived through the use of a number of screening criteria detailed below.
The selected ORFs do not consist of complete ORFs. Although a polypeptide representing a complete ORF may be the closest approximation of a protein native to an organism, it is not always preferred to express a complete ORF in a heterologous system. It may be challenging to express and purify a highly hydrophobic protein by common laboratory methods. Thus, the polypeptide vaccine candidates described herein may have been modified slightly to simplify the production of recombinant protein. For example, nucleotide sequences which encode highly hydrophobic domains, such as those found at the amino terminal signal sequence, have been excluded from some constructs used for in vitro expression of the polypeptides. Furthermore, any highly hydrophobic amino acid sequences occurring at the carboxy terminus have also been excluded from the recombinant expression constructs. Thus, in one embodiment, a polypeptide which represents a truncated or modified ORF may be used as an antigen.
While numerous methods are known in the art for selecting potentially immunogenic polypeptides, many of the ORFs disclosed herein were selected on the basis of screening all theoretical S. pneumoniae ORFs for several aspects of potential immunogenicity. One set of selection criteria are as follows:
1. Type I signal sequence: An amino terminal type I signal sequence generally directs a nascent protein across the plasma and outer membranes to the exterior of the bacterial cell. Experimental evidence obtained from studies with Escherichia coli suggests that the typical type I signal sequence consists of the following biochemical and physical attributes (Izard, J. W. and Kendall, D. A. Mol. Microbiol. 13:765-773 (1994)). The length of the type I signal sequence is approximately 15 to 25 primarily hydrophobic amino acid residues with a net positive charge in the extreme amino terminus. In addition, the central region of the signal sequence adopts an alpha-helical conformation in a hydrophobic environment. Finally, the region surrounding the actual site of cleavage is ideally six residues long, with small side-chain amino acids in the xe2x88x921 and xe2x88x923 positions.
2. Type IV signal sequence: The type IV signal sequence is an example of the several types of functional signal sequences which exist in addition to the type I signal sequence detailed above. Although functionally related, the type IV signal sequence possesses a unique set of biochemical and physical attributes (Strom, M. S. and Lory, S., J. Bacteriol. 174:7345-7351 (1992)). These are typically six to eight amino acids with a net basic charge followed by an additional sixteen to thirty primarily hydrophobic residues. The cleavage site of a type IV signal sequence is typically after the initial six to eight amino acids at the extreme amino terminus. In addition, type IV signal sequences generally contain a phenylalanine residue at the +1 site relative to the cleavage site.
3. Lipoprotein: Studies of the cleavage sites of twenty-six bacterial lipoprotein precursors has allowed the definition of a consensus amino acid sequence for lipoprotein cleavage. Nearly three-fourths of the bacterial lipoprotein precursors examined contained the sequence L-(A,S)-(G,A)-C at positions xe2x88x923 to +1, relative to the point of cleavage (Hayashi, S. and Wu, H. C., J. Bioenerg. Biomembr. 22:451-471 (1990)).
4. LPXTG motif: It has been experimentally determined that most anchored proteins found on the surface of gram-positive bacteria possess a highly conserved carboxy terminal sequence. More than fifty such proteins from organisms such as S. pyogenes, S. mutans, E. faecalis, S. pneumoniae, and others, have been identified based on their extracellular location and carboxy terminal amino acid sequence (Fischetti, V. A., ASM News 62:405-410 (1996)). The conserved region consists of six charged amino acids at the extreme carboxy terminus coupled to 15-20 hydrophobic amino acids presumed to function as a transmembrane domain. Immediately adjacent to the transmembrane domain is a six amino acid sequence conserved in nearly all proteins examined. The amino acid sequence of this region is L-P-X-T-G-X, where X is any amino acid.
An algorithm for selecting antigenic and immunogenic S. pneumoniae polypeptides including the foregoing criteria was developed. Use of the algorithm by the inventors to select immunologically useful S. pneumoniae polypeptides resulted in the selection of a number of the disclosed ORFs. Polypeptides comprising the polypeptides identified in this group may be produced by techniques standard in the art and as further described herein.
Nucleic Acid Molecules
The present invention provides isolated nucleic acid molecules comprising polynucleotides encoding the S. pneumoniae polypeptides having the amino acid sequences described in Table 1 and shown as SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, and so on through SEQ ID NO:226, which were determined by sequencing the genome of S. pneumoniae and selected as putative immunogens.
Unless otherwise indicated, all nucleotide sequences determined by sequencing a DNA molecule herein were determined using an automated DNA sequencer (such as the Model 373 from Applied Biosystems, Inc.), and all amino acid sequences of polypeptides encoded by DNA molecules determined herein were predicted by translation of DNA sequences determined as above. Therefore, as is known in the art for any DNA sequence determined by this automated approach, any nucleotide sequence determined herein may contain some errors. Nucleotide sequences determined by automation are, typically at least about 90% identical, more typically at least about 95% to at least about 99.9% identical to the actual nucleotide sequence of the sequenced DNA molecule. The actual sequence can be more precisely determined by other approaches including manual DNA sequencing methods well known in the art. As is also known in the art, a single insertion or deletion in a determined nucleotide sequence compared to the actual sequence will cause a frame shift in translation of the nucleotide sequence such that the predicted amino acid sequence encoded by a determined nucleotide sequence will be completely different from the amino acid sequence actually encoded by the sequenced DNA molecule, beginning at the point of such an insertion or deletion.
Unless otherwise indicated, each xe2x80x9cnucleotide sequencexe2x80x9d set forth herein is presented as a sequence of deoxyribonucleotides (abbreviated A, G , C and T). However, by xe2x80x9cnucleotide sequencexe2x80x9d of a nucleic acid molecule or polynucleotide is intended, for a DNA molecule or polynucleotide, a sequence of deoxyribonucleotides, and for an RNA molecule or polynucleotide, the corresponding sequence of ribonucleotides (A, G, C and U), where each thymidine deoxyribonucleotide (T) in the specified deoxyribonucleotide sequence is replaced by the ribonucleotide uridine (U). For instance, reference to an RNA molecule having a sequence described in Table 1 set forth using deoxyribonucleotide abbreviations is intended to indicate an RNA molecule having a sequence in which each deoxyribonucleotide A, G or C described in Table 1 has been replaced by the corresponding ribonucleotide A, G or C, and each deoxyribonucleotide T has been replaced by a ribonucleotide U.
Nucleic acid molecules of the present invention may be in the form of RNA, such as mRNA, or in the form of DNA, including, for instance, cDNA and genomic DNA obtained by cloning or produced synthetically. The DNA may be double-stranded or single-stranded. Single-stranded DNA or RNA may be the coding strand, also known as the sense strand, or it may be the non-coding strand, also referred to as the anti-sense strand.
By xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d nucleic acid molecule(s) is intended a nucleic acid molecule, DNA or RNA, which has been removed from its native environment. For example, recombinant DNA molecules contained in a vector are considered isolated for the purposes of the present invention. Further examples of isolated DNA molecules include recombinant DNA molecules maintained in heterologous host cells or purified (partially or substantially) DNA molecules in solution. Isolated RNA molecules include in vivo or in vitro RNA transcripts of the DNA molecules of the present invention. Isolated nucleic acid molecules according to the present invention further include such molecules produced synthetically.
Isolated nucleic acid molecules of the present invention include DNA molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence described in Table 1 and shown as SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, and so on through SEQ ID NO:225; DNA molecules comprising the coding sequences for the polypeptides described in Table 1 and shown as SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, and so on through SEQ ID NO:226; and DNA molecules which comprise sequences substantially different from those described above but which, due to the degeneracy of the genetic code, still encode the S. pneumoniae polypeptides described in Table 1. Of course, the genetic code is well known in the art. Thus, it would be routine for one skilled in the art to generate such degenerate variants.
The invention also provides nucleic acid molecules having sequences complementary to any one of those described in Table 1. Such isolated molecules, particularly DNA molecules, are useful as probes for detecting expression of Streptococcal genes, for instance, by Northern blot analysis or the polymerase chain reaction (PCR).
The present invention is further directed to fragments of the isolated nucleic acid molecules described herein. By a fragment of an isolated nucleic acid molecule having a nucleotide sequence described in Table 1, is intended fragments at least about 15 nt, and more preferably at least about 17 nt, still more preferably at least about 20 nt, and even more preferably, at least about 25 nt in length which are useful as diagnostic probes and primers as discussed herein. Of course, larger fragments 50-100 nt in length are also useful according to the present invention as are fragments corresponding to most, if not all, of a nucleotide sequence described in Table 1. By a fragment at least 20 nt in length, for example, is intended fragments which include 20 or more contiguous bases of a nucleotide sequence as described in Table 1. Since the nucleotide sequences identified in Table 1 are provided as SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, and so on through SEQ ID NO:225, generating such DNA fragments would be routine to the skilled artisan. For example, such fragments could be generated synthetically.
Preferred nucleic acid fragments of the present invention also include nucleic acid molecules comprising nucleotide sequences encoding epitope-bearing portions of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides identified in Table 1. Such nucleic acid fragments of the present invention include, for example, nucleotide sequences encoding polypeptide fragments comprising from about the amino terminal residue to about the carboxy terminal residue of each fragment shown in Table 2. The above referred to polypeptide fragments are antigenic regions of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides identified in Table 1.
In another aspect, the invention provides isolated nucleic acid molecules comprising polynucleotides which hybridize under stringent hybridization conditions to a portion of a polynucleotide in a nucleic acid molecule of the invention described above, for instance, a nucleic acid sequence identified in Table 1. By xe2x80x9cstringent hybridization conditionsxe2x80x9d is intended overnight incubation at 42xc2x0 C. in a solution comprising: 50% formamide, 5xc3x97SSC (150 mM NaCl, 15 mM trisodium citrate), 50 mM sodium phosphate (pH 7.6), 5xc3x97Denhardt""s solution, 10% dextran sulfate, and 20 g/ml denatured, sheared salmon sperm DNA, followed by washing the filters in 0.1xc3x97SSC at about 65xc2x0 C.
By polynucleotides which hybridize to a xe2x80x9cportionxe2x80x9d of a polynucleotide is intended polynucleotides (either DNA or RNA) which hybridize to at least about 15 nucleotides (nt), and more preferably at least about 17 nt, still more preferably at least about 20 nt, and even more preferably about 25-70 nt of the reference polynucleotide. These are useful as diagnostic probes and primers as discussed above and in more detail below.
Of course, polynucleotides hybridizing to a larger portion of the reference polynucleotide, for instance, a portion 50-100 nt in length, or even to the entire length of the reference polynucleotide, are also useful as probes according to the present invention, as are polynucleotides corresponding to most, if not all, of a nucleotide sequence as identified in Table 1. By a portion of a polynucleotide of xe2x80x9cat least 20 nt in length,xe2x80x9d for example, is intended 20 or more contiguous nucleotides from the nucleotide sequence of the reference polynucleotide (e.g., a nucleotide sequences as described in Table 1). As noted above, such portions are useful diagnostically either as probes according to conventional DNA hybridization techniques or as primers for amplification of a target sequence by PCR, as described in the literature (for instance, in Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, 2nd. edition, Sambrook, J., Fritsch, E. F. and Maniatis, T., eds., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. (1989), the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference).
Since nucleic acid sequences encoding the S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present invention are identified in Table 1 and provided as SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, and so on through SEQ ID NO:225, generating polynucleotides which hybridize to portions of these sequences would be routine to the skilled artisan. For example, the hybridizing polynucleotides of the present invention could be generated synthetically according to known techniques.
As indicated, nucleic acid molecules of the present invention which encode S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present invention may include, but are not limited to those encoding the amino acid sequences of the polypeptides by themselves; and additional coding sequences which code for additional amino acids, such as those which provide additional functionalities. Thus, the sequences encoding these polypeptides may be fused to a marker sequence, such as a sequence encoding a peptide which facilitates purification of the fused polypeptide. In certain preferred embodiments of this aspect of the invention, the marker amino acid sequence is a hexa-histidine peptide, such as the tag provided in a pQE vector (Qiagen, Inc.), among others, many of which are commercially available. As described by Gentz and colleagues (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:821-824 (1989)), for instance, hexa-histidine provides for convenient purification of the resulting fusion protein.
Thus, the present invention also includes genetic fusions wherein the S. pneumoniae nucleic acid sequences coding sequences identified in Table 1 are linked to additional nucleic acid sequences to produce fusion proteins. These fusion proteins may include epitopes of streptococcal or non-streptococcal origin designed to produce proteins having enhanced immunogenicity. Further, the fusion proteins of the present invention may contain antigenic determinants known to provide helper T-cell stimulation, peptides encoding sites for post-translational modifications which enhance immunogenicity (e.g., acylation), peptides which facilitate purification (e.g., histidine xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d), or amino acid sequences which target the fusion protein to a desired location (e.g., a heterologous leader sequence).
In all cases of bacterial expression, an N-terminal methionine residues is added. In many cases, however, the N-terminal methionine residues is cleaved off post-translationally. Thus, the invention includes polypeptides shown in Table 1 with, and without an N-termainal methionine.
The present invention thus includes nucleic acid molecules and sequences which encode fusion proteins comprising one or more S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present invention fused to an amino acid sequence which allows for post-translational modification to enhance immunogenicity. This post-translational modification may occur either in vitro or when the fusion protein is expressed in vivo in a host cell. An example of such a modification is the introduction of an amino acid sequence which results in the attachment of a lipid moiety.
Thus, as indicated above, the present invention includes genetic fusions wherein a S. pneumoniae nucleic acid sequence identified in Table 1 is linked to a nucleotide sequence encoding another amino acid sequence. These other amino acid sequences may be of streptococcal origin (e.g., another sequence selected from Table 1) or non-streptococcal origin.
The present invention further relates to variants of the nucleic acid molecules of the present invention, which encode portions, analogs or derivatives of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides described in Table 1. Variants may occur naturally, such as a natural allelic variant. By an xe2x80x9callelic variantxe2x80x9d is intended one of several alternate forms of a gene occupying a given locus on a chromosome of an organism (Genes II, Lewin, B., ed., John Wiley and Sons, New York (1985)). Non-naturally occurring variants may be produced using art-known mutagenesis techniques.
Such variants include those produced by nucleotide substitutions, deletions or additions. The substitutions, deletions or additions may involve one or more nucleotides. These variants may be altered in coding regions, non-coding regions, or both. Alterations in the coding regions may produce conservative or non-conservative amino acid substitutions, deletions or additions. Especially preferred among these are silent substitutions, additions and deletions, which do not alter the properties and activities of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides disclosed herein or portions thereof. Silent substitution are most likely to be made in non-epitopic regions. Guidance regarding those regions containing epitopes is provided herein, for example, in Table 2. Also especially preferred in this regard are conservative substitutions.
Further embodiments of the invention include isolated nucleic acid molecules comprising a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence at least 90% identical, and more preferably at least 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical to: (a) a nucleotide sequence encoding any of the amino acid sequences of the polypeptides identified in Table 1; and (b) a nucleotide sequence complementary to any of the nucleotide sequences in (a) above.
By a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence at least, for example, 95% xe2x80x9cidenticalxe2x80x9d to a reference nucleotide sequence encoding a S. pneumoniae polypeptide described in Table 1, is intended that the nucleotide sequence of the polynucleotide is identical to the reference sequence except that the polynucleotide sequence may include up to five point mutations per each 100 nucleotides of the reference nucleotide sequence encoding the subject S. pneumoniae polypeptide. In other words, to obtain a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence at least 95% identical to a reference nucleotide sequence, up to 5% of the nucleotides in the reference sequence may be deleted or substituted with another nucleotide, or a number of nucleotides up to 5% of the total nucleotides in the reference sequence may be inserted into the reference sequence. These mutations of the reference sequence may occur at the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 terminal positions of the reference nucleotide sequence or anywhere between those terminal positions, interspersed either individually among nucleotides in the reference sequence or in one or more contiguous groups within the reference sequence.
Certain nucleotides within some of the nucleic acid sequences shown in Table 1 were ambiguous upon sequencing. Completely unknown sequences are shown as an xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d. Other unresolved nucleotides are known to be either a purine, shown as xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d, or a pyrimidine, shown as xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d. Accordingly, when determining identity between two nucleotide sequences, identity is met where any nucleotide, including an xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, is found in a test sequence and at the corresponding position in the referece sequence (from Table 1). Likewise, an A, G or xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d in a test sequence is identical to an xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d in the reference sequence; and a T, C or xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d in a test sequence is identical to a xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d in the reference sequence.
As a practical matter, whether any particular nucleic acid molecule is at least 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical to, for instance, a nucleotide sequence described in Table 1 can be determined conventionally using known computer programs such as the Bestfit program (Wisconsin Sequence Analysis Package, Version 8 for Unix, Genetics Computer Group, University Research Park, 575 Science Drive, Madison, Wis. 53711). Bestfit uses the local homology algorithm of Smith and Waterman (Advances in Applied Mathematics 2:482-489 (1981)), to find the best segment of homology between two sequences. When using Bestfit or any other sequence alignment program to determine whether a particular sequence is, for instance, 95% identical to a reference sequence according to the present invention, the parameters are set, of course, such that the percentage of identity is calculated over the full length of the reference nucleotide sequence and that gaps in homology of up to 5% of the total number of nucleotides in the reference sequence are allowed.
The present application is directed to nucleic acid molecules at least 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical to a nucleic acid sequences described in Table 1. One of skill in the art would still know how to use the nucleic acid molecule, for instance, as a hybridization probe or a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) primer. Uses of the nucleic acid molecules of the present invention include, inter alia, (1) isolating Streptococcal genes or allelic variants thereof from either a genomic or cDNA library and (2) Northern Blot or PCR analysis for detecting Streptococcal mRNA expression.
Of course, due to the degeneracy of the genetic code, one of ordinary skill in the art will immediately recognize that a large number of nucleic acid molecules having a sequence at least 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, or 99% identical to a nucleic acid sequence identified in Table 1 will encode the same polypeptide. In fact, since degenerate variants of these nucleotide sequences all encode the same polypeptide, this will be clear to the skilled artisan even without performing the above described comparison assay.
It will be further recognized in the art that, for such nucleic acid molecules that are not degenerate variants, a reasonable number will also encode proteins having antigenic epitopes of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present invention. This is because the skilled artisan is fully aware of amino acid substitutions that are either less likely or not likely to significantly effect the antigenicity of a polypeptide (e.g., replacement of an amino acid in a region which is not believed to form an antigenic epitope). For example, since antigenic epitopes have been identified which contain as few as six amino acids (see Harlow, et al., Antibodies: A Laboratory Manual, 2nd Ed.; Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. (1988), page 76), in instances where a polypeptide has multiple antigenic epitopes the alteration of several amino acid residues would often not be expected to eliminate all of the antigenic epitopes of that polypeptide. This is especially so when the alterations are in regions believed to not constitute antigenic epitopes.
Vectors and Host Cells
The present invention also relates to vectors which include the isolated DNA molecules of the present invention, host cells which are genetically engineered with the recombinant vectors, and the production of S. pneumoniae polypeptides or fragments thereof by recombinant techniques.
Recombinant constructs may be introduced into host cells using well known techniques such as infection, transduction, transfection, transvection, electroporation and transformation. The vector may be, for example, a phage, plasmid, viral or retroviral vector. Retroviral vectors may be replication competent or replication defective. In the latter case, viral propagation generally will occur only in complementing host cells.
The polynucleotides may be joined to a vector containing a selectable marker for propagation in a host. Generally, a plasmid vector is introduced in a precipitate, such as a calcium phosphate precipitate, or in a complex with a charged lipid. If the vector is a virus, it may be packaged in vitro using an appropriate packaging cell line and then transduced into host cells.
Preferred are vectors comprising cis-acting control regions to the polynucleotide of interest. Appropriate trans-acting factors may be supplied by the host, supplied by a complementing vector or supplied by the vector itself upon introduction into the host.
In certain preferred embodiments in this regard, the vectors provide for specific expression, which may be inducible and/or cell type-specific. Particularly preferred among such vectors are those inducible by environmental factors that are easy to manipulate, such as temperature and nutrient additives.
Expression vectors useful in the present invention include chromosomal-, episomal- and virus-derived vectors, e.g., vectors derived from bacterial plasmids, bacteriophage, yeast episomes, yeast chromosomal elements, viruses such as baculoviruses, papova viruses, vaccinia viruses, adenoviruses, fowl pox viruses, pseudorabies viruses and retroviruses, and vectors derived from combinations thereof, such as cosmids and phagemids.
The DNA insert should be operatively linked to an appropriate promoter, such as the phage lambda PL promoter, the E. coli lac, trp and tac promoters, the SV40 early and late promoters and promoters of retroviral LTRs, to name a few. Other suitable promoters will be known to the skilled artisan. The expression constructs will further contain sites for transcription initiation, termination and, in the transcribed region, a ribosome binding site for translation. The coding portion of the mature transcripts expressed by the constructs will preferably include a translation initiating site at the beginning and a termination codon (UAA, UGA or UAG) appropriately positioned at the end of the polypeptide to be translated.
As indicated, the expression vectors will preferably include at least one selectable marker. Such markers include dihydrofolate reductase or neomycin resistance for eukaryotic cell culture and tetracycline or ampicillin resistance genes for culturing in E. coli and other bacteria. Representative examples of appropriate hosts include, but are not limited to, bacterial cells, such as E. coli, Streptomyces and Salmonella typhimurium cells; fungal cells, such as yeast cells; insect cells such as Drosophila S2 and Spodoptera Sf9 cells; animal cells such as CHO, COS and Bowes melanoma cells; and plant cells. Appropriate culture mediums and conditions for the above-described host cells are known in the art.
Among vectors preferred for use in bacteria include pQE70, pQE60 and pQE-9, available from Qiagen; pBS vectors, Phagescript vectors, Bluescript vectors, pNH8A, pNH16a, pNH18A, pNH46A available from Stratagene; pET series of vectors available from Novagen; and ptrc99a, pKK223-3, pKK233-3, pDR540, pRIT5 available from Pharmacia. Among preferred eukaryotic vectors are pWLNEO, pSV2CAT, pOG44, pXT1 and pSG available from Stratagene; and pSVK3, pBPV, pMSG and pSVL available from Pharmacia.
Other suitable vectors will be readily apparent to the skilled artisan.
Among known bacterial promoters suitable for use in the present invention include the E. coli lacI and lacZ promoters, the T3 and T7 promoters, the gpt promoter, the lambda PR and PL promoters and the trp promoter. Suitable eukaryotic promoters include the CMV immediate early promoter, the HSV thymidine kinase promoter, the early and late SV40 promoters, the promoters of retroviral LTRs, such as those of the Rous sarcoma virus (RSV), and metallothionein promoters, such as the mouse metallothionein-I promoter.
Introduction of the construct into the host cell can be effected by calcium phosphate transfection, DEAE-dextran mediated transfection, cationic lipid-mediated transfection, electroporation, transduction, infection or other methods. Such methods are described in many standard laboratory manuals (for example, Davis, et al., Basic Methods In Molecular Biology (1986)).
Transcription of DNA encoding the polypeptides of the present invention by higher eukaryotes may be increased by inserting an enhancer sequence into the vector. Enhancers are cis-acting elements of DNA, usually about from 10 to 300 bp that act to increase transcriptional activity of a promoter in a given host cell-type. Examples of enhancers include the SV40 enhancer, which is located on the late side of the replication origin at bp 100 to 270, the cytomegalovirus early promoter enhancer, the polyoma enhancer on the late side of the replication origin, and adenovirus enhancers.
For secretion of the translated polypeptide into the lumen of the endoplasmic reticulum, into the periplasmic space or into the extracellular environment, appropriate secretion signals may be incorporated into the expressed polypeptide. The signals may be endogenous to the polypeptide or they may be heterologous signals.
The polypeptide may be expressed in a modified form, such as a fusion protein, and may include not only secretion signals, but also additional heterologous functional regions. For instance, a region of additional amino acids, particularly charged amino acids, may be added to the N-terminus of the polypeptide to improve stability and persistence in the host cell, during purification, or during subsequent handling and storage. Also, peptide moieties may be added to the polypeptide to facilitate purification. Such regions may be removed prior to final preparation of the polypeptide. The addition of peptide moieties to polypeptides to engender secretion or excretion, to improve stability and to facilitate purification, among others, are familiar and routine techniques in the art. A preferred fusion protein comprises a heterologous region from immunoglobulin that is useful to solubilize proteins. For example, EP-A-O 464 533 (Canadian counterpart 2045869) discloses fusion proteins comprising various portions of constant region of immunoglobin molecules together with another human protein or part thereof. In many cases, the Fc part in a fusion protein is thoroughly advantageous for use in therapy and diagnosis and thus results, for example, in improved pharmacokinetic properties (EP-A 0232 262).
On the other hand, for some uses it would be desirable to be able to delete the Fe part after the fusion protein has been expressed, detected and purified in the advantageous manner described. This is the case when Fc portion proves to be a hindrance to use in therapy and diagnosis, for example when the fusion protein is to be used as antigen for immunizations. In drug discovery, for example, human proteins, such as, hIL5-receptor has been fused with Fc portions for the purpose of high-throughput screening assays to identify antagonists of hIL-5. See Bennett, D. et al., J. Molec. Recogn. 8:52-58 (1995) and Johanson, K. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 270 (16):9459-9471 (1995).
The S. pneumoniae polypeptides can be recovered and purified from recombinant cell cultures by well-known methods including ammonium sulfate or ethanol precipitation, acid extraction, anion or cation exchange chromatography, phosphocellulose chromatography, hydrophobic interaction chromatography, affinity chromatography, hydroxylapatite chromatography, lectin chromatography and high performance liquid chromatography (xe2x80x9cHPLCxe2x80x9d) is employed for purification. Polypeptides of the present invention include naturally purified products, products of chemical synthetic procedures, and products produced by recombinant techniques from a prokaryotic or eukaryotic host, including, for example, bacterial, yeast, higher plant, insect and mammalian cells.
Polypeptides and Fragments
The invention further provides isolated polypeptides having the amino acid sequences described in Table 1, and shown as SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, and so on through SEQ ID NO:226, and peptides or polypeptides comprising portions of the above polypeptides. The terms xe2x80x9cpeptidexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coligopeptidexe2x80x9d are considered synonymous (as is commonly recognized) and each term can be used interchangeably as the context requires to indicate a chain of at least two amino acids coupled by peptidyl linkages. The word xe2x80x9cpolypeptidexe2x80x9d is used herein for chains containing more than ten amino acid residues. All oligopeptide and polypeptide formulas or sequences herein are written from left to right and in the direction from amino terminus to carboxy terminus.
Some amino acid sequences of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides described in Table 1 can be varied without significantly effecting the antigenicity of the polypeptides. If such differences in sequence are contemplated, it should be remembered that there will be critical areas on the polypeptide which determine antigenicity. In general, it is possible to replace residues which do not form part of an antigenic epitope without significantly effecting the antigenicity of a polypeptide. Guidance for such alterations is given in Table 2 wherein epitopes for each polypeptide is delineated.
The polypeptides of the present invention are preferably provided in an isolated form. By xe2x80x9cisolated polypeptidexe2x80x9d is intended a polypeptide removed from its native environment. Thus, a polypeptide produced and/or contained within a recombinant host cell is considered isolated for purposes of the present invention. Also intended as an xe2x80x9cisolated polypeptidexe2x80x9d is a polypeptide that has been purified, partially or substantially, from a recombinant host cell. For example, recombinantly produced versions of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides described in Table 1 can be substantially purified by the one-step method described by Smith and Johnson (Gene 67:31-40 (1988)).
The polypeptides of the present invention include: (a) an amino acid sequence of any of the polypeptides described in Table 1; and (b) an amino acid sequence of an epitope-bearing portion of any one of the polypeptides of (a); as well as polypeptides with at least 70% similarity, and more preferably at least 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, or 99% similarity to those described in (a) or (b) above, as well as polypeptides having an amino acid sequence at least 70% identical, more preferably at least 75% identical, and still more preferably 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, or 99% identical to those above.
By xe2x80x9c% similarityxe2x80x9d for two polypeptides is intended a similarity score produced by comparing the amino acid sequences of the two polypeptides using the Bestfit program (Wisconsin Sequence Analysis Package, Version 8 for Unix, Genetics Computer Group, University Research Park, 575 Science Drive, Madison, Wis. 53711) and the default settings for determining similarity. Bestfit uses the local homology algorithm of Smith and Waterman (Advances in Applied Mathematics 2:482-489 (1981)) to find the best segment of similarity between two sequences.
By a polypeptide having an amino acid sequence at least, for example, 95% xe2x80x9cidenticalxe2x80x9d to a reference amino acid sequence of a S. pneumoniae polypeptide is intended that the amino acid sequence of the polypeptide is identical to the reference sequence except that the polypeptide sequence may include up to five amino acid alterations per each 100 amino acids of the reference amino acid sequence. In other words, to obtain a polypeptide having an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to a reference amino acid sequence, up to 5% of the amino acid residues in the reference sequence may be deleted or substituted with another amino acid, or a number of amino acids up to 5% of the total amino acid residues in the reference sequence may be inserted into the reference sequence. These alterations of the reference sequence may occur at the amino or carboxy terminal positions of the reference amino acid sequence or anywhere between those terminal positions, interspersed either individually among residues in the reference sequence or in one or more contiguous groups within the reference sequence.
The amino acid sequences shown in Table 1 may have on or more xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d residues. xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d represents unknown. Thus, for purposes of defining identity, if any amino acid is present at the same position in a reference amino acid sequence (shown in Table 1) where an X is shown, the two sequences are identical at that position.
As a practical matter, whether any particular polypeptide is at least 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, or 99% identical to, for instance, an amino acid sequence shown in Table 1, can be determined conventionally using known computer programs such the Bestfit program (Wisconsin Sequence Analysis Package, Version 8 for Unix, Genetics Computer Group, University Research Park, 575 Science Drive, Madison, Wis. 53711). When using Bestfit or any other sequence alignment program to determine whether a particular sequence is, for instance, 95% identical to a reference sequence according to the present invention, the parameters are set, of course, such that the percentage of identity is calculated over the full length of the reference amino acid sequence and that gaps in homology of up to 5% of the total number of amino acid residues in the reference sequence are allowed.
As described below, the polypeptides of the present invention can also be used to raise polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies, which are useful in assays for detecting Streptococcal protein expression.
In another aspect, the invention provides peptides and polypeptides comprising epitope-bearing portions of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the invention. These epitopes are immunogenic or antigenic epitopes of the polypeptides of the invention. An xe2x80x9cimmunogenic epitopexe2x80x9d is defined as a part of a protein that elicits an antibody response when the whole protein or polypeptide is the immunogen. These immunogenic epitopes are believed to be confined to a few loci on the molecule. On the other hand, a region of a protein molecule to which an antibody can bind is defined as an xe2x80x9cantigenic determinantxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cantigenic epitope.xe2x80x9d The number of immunogenic epitopes of a protein generally is less than the number of antigenic epitopes (Geysen, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81:3998-4002 (1983)). Predicted antigenic epitopes are shown in Table 2, below.
As to the selection of peptides or polypeptides bearing an antigenic epitope (i.e., that contain a region of a protein molecule to which an antibody can bind), it is well known in that art that relatively short synthetic peptides that mimic part of a protein sequence are routinely capable of eliciting an antiserum that reacts with the partially mimicked protein (for instance, Sutcliffe, J., et al., Science 219:660-666 (1983)). Peptides capable of eliciting protein-reactive sera are frequently represented in the primary sequence of a protein, can be characterized by a set of simple chemical rules, and are confined neither to immunodominant regions of intact proteins (i.e., immunogenic epitopes) nor to the amino or carboxyl terminals. Peptides that are extremely hydrophobic and those of six or fewer residues generally are ineffective at inducing antibodies that bind to the mimicked protein; longer, peptides, especially those containing proline residues, usually are effective (Sutcliffe, et al., supra, p. 661). For instance, 18 of 20 peptides designed according to these guidelines, containing 8-39 residues covering 75% of the sequence of the influenza virus hemagglutinin HA1 polypeptide chain, induced antibodies that reacted with the HA1 protein or intact virus; and 12/12 peptides from the MuLV polymerase and 18/18 from the rabies glycoprotein induced antibodies that precipitated the respective proteins.
Antigenic epitope-bearing peptides and polypeptides of the invention are therefore useful to raise antibodies, including monoclonal antibodies, that bind specifically to a polypeptide of the invention. Thus, a high proportion of hybridomas obtained by fusion of spleen cells from donors immunized with an antigen epitope-bearing peptide generally secrete antibody reactive with the native protein (Sutcliffe, et al., supra, p. 663). The antibodies raised by antigenic epitope-bearing peptides or polypeptides are useful to detect the mimicked protein, and antibodies to different peptides may be used for tracking the fate of various regions of a protein precursor which undergoes post-translational processing. The peptides and anti-peptide antibodies may be used in a variety of qualitative or quantitative assays for the mimicked protein, for instance in competition assays since it has been shown that even short peptides (e.g., about 9 amino acids) can bind and displace the larger peptides in immunoprecipitation assays (for instance, Wilson, et al., Cell 37:767-778 (1984) p. 777). The anti-peptide antibodies of the invention also are useful for purification of the mimicked protein, for instance, by adsorption chromatography using methods well known in the art.
Antigenic epitope-bearing peptides and polypeptides of the invention designed according to the above guidelines preferably contain a sequence of at least seven, more preferably at least nine and most preferably between about 15 to about 30 amino acids contained within the amino acid sequence of a polypeptide of the invention. However, peptides or polypeptides comprising a larger portion of an amino acid sequence of a polypeptide of the invention, containing about 30 to about 50 amino acids, or any length up to and including the entire amino acid sequence of a polypeptide of the invention, also are considered epitope-bearing peptides or polypeptides of the invention and also are useful for inducing antibodies that react with the mimicked protein. Preferably, the amino acid sequence of the epitope-bearing peptide is selected to provide substantial solubility in aqueous solvents (i.e., the sequence includes relatively hydrophilic residues and highly hydrophobic sequences are preferably avoided); and sequences containing proline residues are particularly preferred.
Non-limiting examples of antigenic polypeptides or peptides that can be used to generate Streptococcal-specific antibodies include portions of the amino acid sequences identified in Table 1. More specifically, Table 2 discloses antigenic fragments of polypeptides of the present invention, which antigenic fragments comprise amino acid sequences from about the first amino acid residues indicated to about the last amino acid residue indicated for each fragment. The polypeptide fragments disclosed in Table 2 are believed to be antigenic regions of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides described in Table 1. Thus the invention further includes isolated peptides and polypeptides comprising an amino acid sequence of an epitope shown in Table 2 and polynucleotides encoding said polypeptides.
The epitope-bearing peptides and polypeptides of the invention may be produced by any conventional means for making peptides or polypeptides including recombinant means using nucleic acid molecules of the invention. For instance, an epitope-bearing amino acid sequence of the present invention may be fused to a larger polypeptide which acts as a carrier during recombinant production and purification, as well as during immunization to produce anti-peptide antibodies. Epitope-bearing peptides also may be synthesized using known methods of chemical synthesis. For instance, Houghten has described a simple method for synthesis of large numbers of peptides, such as 10-20 mg of 248 different 13 residue peptides representing single amino acid variants of a segment of the HA1 polypeptide which were prepared and characterized (by ELISA-type binding studies) in less than four weeks (Houghten, R. A. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82:5131-5135 (1985)). This xe2x80x9cSimultaneous Multiple Peptide Synthesis (SMPS)xe2x80x9d process is further described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,211 to Houghten and coworkers (1986). In this procedure the individual resins for the solid-phase synthesis of various peptides are contained in separate solvent-permeable packets, enabling the optimal use of the many identical repetitive steps involved in solid-phase methods. A completely manual procedure allows 500-1000 or more syntheses to be conducted simultaneously (Houghten, et al., supra, p. 5134).
Epitope-bearing peptides and polypeptides of the invention are used to induce antibodies according to methods well known in the art (for instance, Sutcliffe, et al., supra; Wilson, et al., supra; Chow, M., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82:910-914; and Bittle, F. J., et al., J. Gen. Virol. 66:2347-2354 (1985)). Generally, animals may be immunized with free peptide; however, anti-peptide antibody titer may be boosted by coupling of the peptide to a macromolecular carrier, such as keyhole limpet hemacyanin (KLH) or tetanus toxoid. For instance, peptides containing cysteine may be coupled to carrier using a linker such as m-maleimidobenzoyl-N-hydroxysuccinimide ester (MBS), while other peptides may be coupled to carrier using a more general linking agent such as glutaraldehyde. Animals such as rabbits, rats and mice are immunized with either free or carrier-coupled peptides, for instance, by intraperitoneal and/or intradermal injection of emulsions containing about 100 xcexcg peptide or carrier protein and Freund""s adjuvant. Several booster injections may be needed, for instance, at intervals of about two weeks, to provide a useful titer of anti-peptide antibody which can be detected, for example, by ELISA assay using free peptide adsorbed to a solid surface. The titer of anti-peptide antibodies in serum from an immunized animal may be increased by selection of anti-peptide antibodies, for instance, by adsorption to the peptide on a solid support and elution of the selected antibodies according to methods well known in the art.
Immunogenic epitope-bearing peptides of the invention, i.e., those parts of a protein that elicit an antibody response when the whole protein is the immunogen, are identified according to methods known in the art. For instance, Geysen, et al., supra, discloses a procedure for rapid concurrent synthesis on solid supports of hundreds of peptides of sufficient purity to react in an enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay. Interaction of synthesized peptides with antibodies is then easily detected without removing them from the support. In this manner a peptide bearing an immunogenic epitope of a desired protein may be identified routinely by one of ordinary skill in the art. For instance, the immunologically important epitope in the coat protein of foot-and-mouth disease virus was located by Geysen et al. supra with a resolution of seven amino acids by synthesis of an overlapping set of all 208 possible hexapeptides covering the entire 213 amino acid sequence of the protein. Then, a complete replacement set of peptides in which all 20 amino acids were substituted in turn at every position within the epitope were synthesized, and the particular amino acids conferring specificity for the reaction with antibody were determined. Thus, peptide analogs of the epitope-bearing peptides of the invention can be made routinely by this method. U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,781 to Geysen (1987) further describes this method of identifying a peptide bearing an immunogenic epitope of a desired protein.
Further still, U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,392, to Geysen (1990), describes a general method of detecting or determining the sequence of monomers (amino acids or other compounds) which is a topological equivalent of the epitope (i.e., a xe2x80x9cmimotopexe2x80x9d) which is complementary to a particular paratope (antigen binding site) of an antibody of interest. More generally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,092, also to Geysen (1989), describes a method of detecting or determining a sequence of monomers which is a topographical equivalent of a ligand which is complementary to the ligand binding site of a particular receptor of interest. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,971 to Houghten, R. A. et al. (1996) discloses linear C1-C7-alkyl peralkylated oligopeptides and sets and libraries of such peptides, as well as methods for using such oligopeptide sets and libraries for determining the sequence of a peralkylated oligopeptide that preferentially binds to an acceptor molecule of interest. Thus, non-peptide analogs of the epitope-bearing peptides of the invention also can be made routinely by these methods.
The entire disclosure of each document cited in this section on xe2x80x9cPolypeptides and Fragmentsxe2x80x9d is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
As one of skill in the art will appreciate, the polypeptides of the present invention and the epitope-bearing fragments thereof described above can be combined with parts of the constant domain of immunoglobulins (IgG), resulting in chimeric polypeptides. These fusion proteins facilitate purification and show an increased half-life in vivo. This has been shown, e.g., for chimeric proteins consisting of the first two domains of the human CD4-polypeptide and various domains of the constant regions of the heavy or light chains of mammalian immunoglobulins (EPA 0,394,827; Traunecker et al., Nature 331:84-86 (1988)). Fusion proteins that have a disulfide-linked dimeric structure due to the IgG part can also be more efficient in binding and neutralizing other molecules than a monomeric S. pneumoniae polypeptide or fragment thereof alone (Fountoulakis et al., J. Biochem. 270:3958-3964 (1995)).
Diagnostic Assays
The present invention further relates to a method for assaying for Streptococcal infection in an animal via detecting the expression of genes encoding Streptococcal polypeptides (e.g., the polypeptides described Table 1). This method comprises analyzing tissue or body fluid from the animal for Streptococcus-specific antibodies or Streptococcal nucleic acids or proteins. Analysis of nucleic acid specific to Streptococcus can be done by PCR or hybridization techniques using nucleic acid sequences of the present invention as either hybridization probes or primers (cf. Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, second edition, edited by Sambrook, Fritsch, and Maniatis, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, 1989; Eremeeva et al., J. Clin. Microbiol. 32:803-810 (1994) which describes differentiation among spotted fever group Rickettsiae species by analysis of restriction fragment length polymorphism of PCR-amplified DNA). Methods for detecting B. burgdorferi nucleic acids via PCR are described, for example, in Chen et al., J. Clin. Microbiol. 32:589-595 (1994).
Where diagnosis of a disease state related to infection with Streptococcus has already been made, the present invention is useful for monitoring progression or regression of the disease state whereby patients exhibiting enhanced Streptococcus gene expression will experience a worse clinical outcome relative to patients expressing these gene(s) at a lower level.
By xe2x80x9cassaying for Streptococcal infection in an animal via detection of genes encoding Streptococcal polypeptidesxe2x80x9d is intended qualitatively or quantitatively measuring or estimating the level of one or more Streptococcus polypeptides or the level of nucleic acid encoding Streptococcus polypeptides in a first biological sample either directly (e.g., by determining or estimating absolute protein level or nucleic level) or relatively (e.g., by comparing to the Streptococcus polypeptide level or mRNA level in a second biological sample). The Streptococcus polypeptide level or nucleic acid level in the second sample used for a relative comparison may be undetectable if obtained from an animal which is not infected with Streptococcus. When monitoring the progression or regression of a disease state, the Streptococcus polypeptide level or nucleic acid level may be compared to a second sample obtained from either an animal infected with Streptococcus or the same animal from which the first sample was obtained but taken from that animal at a different time than the first. As will be appreciated in the art, once a standard Streptococcus polypeptide level or nucleic acid level which corresponds to a particular stage of a Streptococcus infection is known, it can be used repeatedly as a standard for comparison.
By xe2x80x9cbiological samplexe2x80x9d is intended any biological sample obtained from an animal, cell line, tissue culture, or other source which contains Streptococcus polypeptide, mRNA, or DNA. Biological samples include body fluids (such as plasma and synovial fluid) which contain Streptococcus polypeptides, and muscle, skin, and cartilage tissues. Methods for obtaining tissue biopsies and body fluids are well known in the art.
The present invention is useful for detecting diseases related to Streptococcus infections in animals. Preferred animals include monkeys, apes, cats, dogs, cows, pigs, mice, horses, rabbits and humans. Particularly preferred are humans.
Total RNA can be isolated from a biological sample using any suitable technique such as the single-step guanidinium-thiocyanate-phenol-chloroform method described in Chomczynski and Sacchi, Anal. Biochem. 162:156-159 (1987). mRNA encoding Streptococcus polypeptides having sufficient homology to the nucleic acid sequences identified in Table 1 to allow for hybridization between complementary sequences are then assayed using any appropriate method. These include Northern blot analysis, S1 nuclease mapping, the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), reverse transcription in combination with the polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR), and reverse transcription in combination with the ligase chain reaction (RT-LCR).
Northern blot analysis can be performed as described in Harada et al., Cell 63:303-312 (1990). Briefly, total RNA is prepared from a biological sample as described above. For the Northern blot, the RNA is denatured in an appropriate buffer (such as glyoxal/dimethyl sulfoxide/sodium phosphate buffer), subjected to agarose gel electrophoresis, and transferred onto a nitrocellulose filter. After the RNAs have been linked to the filter by a UV linker, the filter is prehybridized in a solution containing formamide, SSC, Denhardt""s solution, denatured salmon sperm, SDS, and sodium phosphate buffer. A S. pnuemoniae polypeptide DNA sequence shown in Table 1 labeled according to any appropriate method (such as the 32P-multiprimed DNA labeling system (Amersham)) is used as probe. After hybridization overnight, the filter is washed and exposed to x-ray film. DNA for use as probe according to the present invention is described in the sections above and will preferably at least 15 bp in length.
S1 mapping can be performed as described in Fujita et al., Cell 49:357-367 (1987). To prepare probe DNA for use in S1 mapping, the sense strand of an above-described S. pnuemoniae DNA sequence of the present invention is used as a template to synthesize labeled antisense DNA. The antisense DNA can then be digested using an appropriate restriction endonuclease to generate further DNA probes of a desired length. Such antisense probes are useful for visualizing protected bands corresponding to the target mRNA (i.e., mRNA encoding Streptococcus polypeptides).
Preferably, levels of mRNA encoding Streptococcus polypeptides are assayed using the RT-PCR method described in Makino et al., Technique 2:295-301 (1990). By this method, the radioactivities of the xe2x80x9campliconsxe2x80x9d in the polyacrylamide gel bands are linearly related to the initial concentration of the target mRNA. Briefly, this method involves adding total RNA isolated from a biological sample in a reaction mixture containing a RT primer and appropriate buffer. After incubating for primer annealing, the mixture can be supplemented with a RT buffer, dNTPs, DTT, RNase inhibitor and reverse transcriptase. After incubation to achieve reverse transcription of the RNA, the RT products are then subject to PCR using labeled primers. Alternatively, rather than labeling the primers, a labeled dNTP can be included in the PCR reaction mixture. PCR amplification can be performed in a DNA thermal cycler according to conventional techniques. After a suitable number of rounds to achieve amplification, the PCR reaction mixture is electrophoresed on a polyacrylamide gel. After drying the gel, the radioactivity of the appropriate bands (corresponding to the mRNA encoding the Streptococcus polypeptides)) is quantified using an imaging analyzer. RT and PCR reaction ingredients and conditions, reagent and gel concentrations, and labeling methods are well known in the art. Variations on the RT-PCR method will be apparent to the skilled artisan.
Assaying Streptococcus polypeptide levels in a biological sample can occur using any art-known method. Preferred for assaying Streptococcus polypeptide levels in a biological sample are antibody-based techniques. For example, Streptococcus polypeptide expression in tissues can be studied with classical immunohistological methods. In these, the specific recognition is provided by the primary antibody (polyclonal or monoclonal) but the secondary detection system can utilize fluorescent, enzyme, or other conjugated secondary antibodies. As a result, an immunohistological staining of tissue section for pathological examination is obtained. Tissues can also be extracted, e.g., with urea and neutral detergent, for the liberation of Streptococcus polypeptides for Western-blot or dot/slot assay (Jalkanen, M., et al., J. Cell. Biol. 101:976-985 (1985); Jalkanen, M., et al., J. Cell. Biol. 105:3087-3096 (1987)). In this technique, which is based on the use of cationic solid phases, quantitation of a Streptococcus polypeptide can be accomplished using an isolated Streptococcus polypeptide as a standard. This technique can also be applied to body fluids.
Other antibody-based methods useful for detecting Streptococcus polypeptide gene expression include immunoassays, such as the enzyme linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) and the radioimmunoassay (RIA). For example, a Streptococcus polypeptide-specific monoclonal antibodies can be used both as an immunoabsorbent and as an enzyme-labeled probe to detect and quantify a Streptococcus polypeptide. The amount of a Streptococcus polypeptide present in the sample can be calculated by reference to the amount present in a standard preparation using a linear regression computer algorithm. Such an ELISA for detecting a tumor antigen is described in Iacobelli et al., Breast Cancer Research and Treatment 11:19-30 (1988). In another ELISA assay, two distinct specific monoclonal antibodies can be used to detect Streptococcus polypeptides in a body fluid. In this assay, one of the antibodies is used as the immunoabsorbent and the other as the enzyme-labeled probe.
The above techniques may be conducted essentially as a xe2x80x9cone-stepxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctwo-stepxe2x80x9d assay. The xe2x80x9cone-stepxe2x80x9d assay involves contacting the Streptococcus polypeptide with immobilized antibody and, without washing, contacting the mixture with the labeled antibody. The xe2x80x9ctwo-stepxe2x80x9d assay involves washing before contacting the mixture with the labeled antibody. Other conventional methods may also be employed as suitable. It is usually desirable to immobilize one component of the assay system on a support, thereby allowing other components of the system to be brought into contact with the component and readily removed from the sample.
Streptococcus polypeptide-specific antibodies for use in the present invention can be raised against an intact S. pneumoize polypeptide of the present invention or fragment thereof. These polypeptides and fragments may be administered to an animal (e.g., rabbit or mouse) either with a carrier protein (e.g., albumin) or, if long enough (e.g., at least about 25 amino acids), without a carrier.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cantibodyxe2x80x9d (Ab) or xe2x80x9cmonoclonal antibodyxe2x80x9d (Mab) is meant to include intact molecules as well as antibody fragments (such as, for example, Fab and F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments) which are capable of specifically binding to a Streptococcus polypeptide. Fab and F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments lack the Fc fragment of intact antibody, clear more rapidly from the circulation, and may have less non-specific tissue binding of an intact antibody (Wahl et al., J. Nucl. Med. 24:316-325 (1983)). Thus, these fragments are preferred.
The antibodies of the present invention may be prepared by any of a variety of methods. For example, the S. pneumoniae polypeptides identified in Table 1, or fragments thereof, can be administered to an animal in order to induce the production of sera containing polyclonal antibodies. In a preferred method, a preparation of a S. pneumoniae polypeptide of the present invention is prepared and purified to render it substantially free of natural contaminants. Such a preparation is then introduced into an animal in order to produce polyclonal antisera of high specific activity.
In the most preferred method, the antibodies of the present invention are monoclonal antibodies. Such monoclonal antibodies can be prepared using hybridoma technology (Kohler et al., Nature 256:495 (1975); Kohler et al., Eur. J. Immunol. 6:511 (1976); Kohler et al., Eur. J. Immunol. 6:292 (1976); Hammerling et al., In: Monoclonal Antibodies and T-Cell Hybridomas, Elsevier, N.Y., (1981) pp. 563-681). In general, such procedures involve immunizing an animal (preferably a mouse) with a S. pneumoniae polypeptide antigen of the present invention. Suitable cells can be recognized by their capacity to bind anti-Streptococcus polypeptide antibody. Such cells may be cultured in any suitable tissue culture medium; however, it is preferable to culture cells in Earle""s modified Eagle""s medium supplemented with 10% fetal bovine serum (inactivated at about 56xc2x0 C.), and supplemented with about 10 g/l of nonessential amino acids, about 1,000 U/mi of penicillin, and about 100 xcexcg/ml of streptomycin. The splenocytes of such mice are extracted and fused with a suitable myeloma cell line. Any suitable myeloma cell line may be employed in accordance with the present invention; however, it is preferable to employ the parent myeloma cell line (SP2O), available from the American Type Culture Collection, Rockville, Md. After fusion, the resulting hybridoma cells are selectively maintained in HAT medium, and then cloned by limiting dilution as described by Wands et al. (Gastroenterology 80:225-232 (1981)). The hybridoma cells obtained through such a selection are then assayed to identify clones which secrete antibodies capable of binding the Streptococcus polypeptide antigen administered to immunized animal.
Alternatively, additional antibodies capable of binding to Streptococcus polypeptide antigens may be produced in a two-step procedure through the use of anti-idiotypic antibodies. Such a method makes use of the fact that antibodies are themselves antigens, and that, therefore, it is possible to obtain an antibody which binds to a second antibody. In accordance with this method, Streptococcus polypeptide-specific antibodies are used to immunize an animal, preferably a mouse. The splenocytes of such an animal are then used to produce hybridoma cells, and the hybridoma cells are screened to identify clones which produce an antibody whose ability to bind to the Streptococcus polypeptide-specific antibody can be blocked by a Streptococcus polypeptide antigen. Such antibodies comprise anti-idiotypic antibodies to the Streptococcus polypeptide-specific antibody and can be used to immunize an animal to induce formation of further Streptococcus polypeptide-specific antibodies.
It will be appreciated that Fab and F(abxe2x80x2)2 and other fragments of the antibodies of the present invention may be used according to the methods disclosed herein. Such fragments are typically produced by proteolytic cleavage, using enzymes such as papain (to produce Fab fragments) or pepsin (to produce F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments). Alternatively, Streptococcus polypeptide-binding fragments can be produced through the application of recombinant DNA technology or through synthetic chemistry.
Of special interest to the present invention are antibodies to Streptococcus polypeptide antigens which are produced in humans, or are xe2x80x9chumanizedxe2x80x9d (i.e., non-immunogenic in a human) by recombinant or other technology. Humanized antibodies may be produced, for example by replacing an immunogenic portion of an antibody with a corresponding, but non-immunogenic portion (i.e., chimeric antibodies) (Robinson, R. R. et al., International Patent Publication PCT/US86/02269; Akira, K. et al., European Patent Application 184,187; Taniguchi, M., European Patent Application 171,496; Morrison, S. L. et al., European Patent Application 173,494; Neuberger, M. S. et al., PCT Application WO 86/01533; Cabilly, S. et al., European Patent Application 125,023; Better, M. et al., Science 240:1041-1043 (1988); Liu, A. Y. et al.,Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:3439-3443 (1987); Liu, A. Y. et al., J. Immunol. 139:3521-3526 (1987); Sun, L. K. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:214-218 (1987); Nishimura, Y. et al., Canc. Res. 47:999-1005 (1987); Wood, C. R. et al., Nature 314:446-449 (1985)); Shaw et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 80:1553-1559 (1988). General reviews of xe2x80x9chumanizedxe2x80x9d chimeric antibodies are provided by Morrison, S. L. (Science, 229:1202-1207 (1985)) and by Oi, V. T. et al., BioTechniques 4:214 (1986)). Suitable xe2x80x9chumanizedxe2x80x9d antibodies can be alternatively produced by CDR or CEA substitution (Jones, P. T. et al., Nature 321:552-525 (1986); Verhoeyan et al., Science 239:1534 (1988); Beidler, C. B. et al., J. Immunol. 141:4053-4060 (1988)).
Suitable enzyme labels include, for example, those from the oxidase group, which catalyze the production of hydrogen peroxide by reacting with substrate. Glucose oxidase is particularly preferred as it has good stability and its substrate (glucose) is readily available. Activity of an oxidase label may be assayed by measuring the concentration of hydrogen peroxide formed by the enzyme-labeled antibody/substrate reaction. Besides enzymes, other suitable labels include radioisotopes, such as iodine (125I, 121I), carbon (14C), sulphur (35S), tritium (3H), indium (112In), and technetium (99mTc), and fluorescent labels, such as fluorescein and rhodamine, and biotin.
Further suitable labels for the Streptococcus polypeptide-specific antibodies of the present invention are provided below. Examples of suitable enzyme labels include malate dehydrogenase, staphylococcal nuclease, delta-5-steroid isomerase, yeast-alcohol dehydrogenase, alpha-glycerol phosphate dehydrogenase, triose phosphate isomerase, peroxidase, alkaline phosphatase, asparaginase, glucose oxidase, beta-galactosidase, ribonuclease, urease, catalase, glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase, glucoamylase, and acetylcholine esterase.
Examples of suitable radioisotopic labels include 3H, 111In, 125I, 131I, 32P, 35S, 14C, 51Cr, 57To, 58Co, 59Fe, 75Se, 152Eu, 90Y, 67Cu, 217Ci, 211At, 212Pb, 47Sc, 109Pd, etc. In is a preferred isotope where in vivo imaging is used since its avoids the problem of dehalogenation of the 125I or 131I-labeled monoclonal antibody by the liver. In addition, this radionucleotide has a more favorable gamma emission energy for imaging (Perkins et al., Eur. J. Nucl. Med. 10:296-301 (1985); Carasquillo et al., J. Nucl. Med. 28:281-287 (1987)). For example, In coupled to monoclonal antibodies with 1-(P-isothiocyanatobenzyl)-DPTA has shown little uptake in non-tumorous tissues, particularly the liver, and therefore enhances specificity of tumor localization (Esteban et al., J. Nucl. Med. 28:861-870 (1987)).
Examples of suitable non-radioactive isotopic labels include 157Gd, 55Mn, 162Dy, 52Tr, and 56Fe.
Examples of suitable fluorescent labels include an 152Eu label, a fluorescein label, an isothiocyanate label, a rhodamine label, a phycoerythrin label, a phycocyanin label, an allophycocyanin label, an o-phthaldehyde label, and a fluorescamine label.
Examples of suitable toxin labels include diphtheria toxin, ricin, and cholera toxin.
Examples of chemiluminescent labels include a luminal label, an isoluminal label, an aromatic acridinium ester label, an imidazole label, an acridinium salt label, an oxalate ester label, a luciferin label, a luciferase label, and an aequorin label.
Examples of nuclear magnetic resonance contrasting agents include heavy metal nuclei such as Gd, Mn, and iron.
Typical techniques for binding the above-described labels to antibodies are provided by Kennedy et al., Clin. Chim. Acta 70:1-31 (1976), and Schurs et al., Clin. Chim. Acta 81:1-40 (1977). Coupling techniques mentioned in the latter are the glutaraldehyde method, the periodate method, the dimaleimide method, the m-maleimidobenzyl-N-hydroxy-succinimide ester method, all of which methods are incorporated by reference herein.
In a related aspect, the invention includes a diagnostic kit for use in screening serum containing antibodies specific against S. pneumoniae infection. Such a kit may include an isolated S. pneumoniae antigen comprising an epitope which is specifically immunoreactive with at least one anti-S. pneumoniae antibody. Such a kit also includes means for detecting the binding of said antibody to the antigen. In specific embodiments, the kit may include a recombinantly produced or chemically synthesized peptide or polypeptide antigen. The peptide or polypeptide antigen may be attached to a solid support.
In a more specific embodiment, the detecting means of the above-described kit includes a solid support to which said peptide or polypeptide antigen is attached. Such a kit may also include a non-attached reporter-labelled anti-human antibody. In this embodiment, binding of the antibody to the S. pneumoniae antigen can be detected by binding of the reporter labelled antibody to the anti-S. pneumoniae antibody.
In a related aspect, the invention includes a method of detecting S. pneumoniae infection in a subject. This detection method includes reacting a body fluid, preferrably serum, from the subject with an isolated S. pneumoniae antigen, and examining the antigen for the presence of bound antibody. In a specific embodiment, the method includes a polypeptide antigen attached to a solid support, and serum is reacted with the support. Subsequently, the support is reacted with a reporter-labelled anti-human antibody. The support is then examined for the presence of reporter-labelled antibody.
The solid surface reagent employed in the above assays and kits is prepared by known techniques for attaching protein material to solid support material, such as polymeric beads, dip sticks, 96-well plates or filter material. These attachment methods generally include non-specific adsorption of the protein to the support or covalent attachment of the protein , typically through a free amine group, to a chemically reactive group on the solid support, such as an activated carboxyl, hydroxyl, or aldehyde group. Alternatively, streptavidin coated plates can be used in conjunction with biotinylated antigen(s).
Therapeutics and Modes of Administration
The present invention also provides vaccines comprising one or more polypeptides of the present invention. Heterogeneity in the composition of a vaccine may be provided by combining S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present invention. Multi-component vaccines of this type are desirable because they are likely to be more effective in eliciting protective immune responses against multiple species and strains of the Streptococcus genus than single polypeptide vaccines. Thus, as discussed in detail below, a multi-component vaccine of the present invention may contain one or more, preferably 2 to about 20, more preferably 2 to about 15, and most preferably 3 to about 8, of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides identified in Table 1, or fragments thereof.
Multi-component vaccines are known in the art to elicit antibody production to numerous immunogenic components. Decker, M. and Edwards, K., J. Infect. Dis. 174:S270-275 (1996). In addition, a hepatitis B, diphtheria, tetanus, pertussis tetravalent vaccine has recently been demonstrated to elicit protective levels of antibodies in human infants against all four pathogenic agents. Aristegui, J. et al., Vaccine 15:7-9 (1997).
The present invention thus also includes multi-component vaccines. These vaccines comprise more than one polypeptide, immunogen or antigen. An example of such a multi-component vaccine would be a vaccine comprising more than one of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides described in Table 1. A second example is a vaccine comprising one or more, for example 2 to 10, of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides identified in Table 1 and one or more, for example 2 to 10, additional polypeptides of either streptococcal or non-streptococcal origin. Thus, a multi-component vaccine which confers protective immunity to both a Streptococcal infection and infection by another pathogenic agent is also within the scope of the invention.
As indicated above, the vaccines of the present invention are expected to elicit a protective immune response against infections caused by species and strains of Streptococcus other than strain of S. pneumoniae deposited with that ATCC.
Further within the scope of the invention are whole cell and whole viral vaccines. Such vaccines may be produced recombinantly and involve the expression of one or more of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides described in Table 1. For example, the S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present invention may be either secreted or localized intracellular, on the cell surface, or in the periplasmic space. Further, when a recombinant virus is used, the S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present invention may, for example, be localized in the viral envelope, on the surface of the capsid, or internally within the capsid. Whole cells vaccines which employ cells expressing heterologous proteins are known in the art. See, e.g., Robinson, K. et al., Nature Biotech. 15:653-657 (1997); Sirard, J. et al., Infect. Immun. 65:2029-2033 (1997); Chabalgoity, J. et al., Infect. Immun. 65:2402-2412 (1997). These cells may be administered live or may be killed prior to administration. Chabalgoity, J. et al., supra, for example, report the successful use in mice of a live attenuated Salmonella vaccine strain which expresses a portion of a platyhelminth fatty acid-binding protein as a fusion protein on its cells surface.
A multi-component vaccine can also be prepared using techniques known in the art by combining one or more S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present invention, or fragments thereof, with additional non-streptococcal components (e.g., diphtheria toxin or tetanus toxin, and/or other compounds known to elicit an immune response). Such vaccines are useful for eliciting protective immune responses to both members of the Streptococcus genus and non-streptococcal pathogenic agents.
The vaccines of the present invention also include DNA vaccines. DNA vaccines are currently being developed for a number of infectious diseases. Boyer, J et al., Nat. Med. 3:526-532 (1997); reviewed in Spier, R., Vaccine 14:1285-1288 (1996). Such DNA vaccines contain a nucleotide sequence encoding one or more S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present invention oriented in a manner that allows for expression of the subject polypeptide. The direct administration of plasmid DNA encoding B. burgdorgeri OspA has been shown to elicit protective immunity in mice against borrelial challenge. Luke, C. et al., J. Infect. Dis. 175:91-97 (1997).
The present invention also relates to the administration of a vaccine which is co-administered with a molecule capable of modulating immune responses. Kim, J. et al., Nature Biotech. 15:641-646 (1997), for example, report the enhancement of immune responses produced by DNA immunizations when DNA sequences encoding molecules which stimulate the immune response are co-administered. In a similar fashion, the vaccines of the present invention may be co-administered with either nucleic acids encoding immune modulators or the immune modulators themselves. These immune modulators include granulocyte macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF) and CD86.
The vaccines of the present invention may be used to confer resistance to streptococcal infection by either passive or active immunization. When the vaccines of the present invention are used to confer resistance to streptococcal infection through active immunization, a vaccine of the present invention is administered to an animal to elicit a protective immune response which either prevents or attenuates a streptococcal infection. When the vaccines of the present invention are used to confer resistance to streptococcal infection through passive immunization, the vaccine is provided to a host animal (e.g., human, dog, or mouse), and the antisera elicited by this antisera is recovered and directly provided to a recipient suspected of having an infection caused by a member of the Streptococcus genus.
The ability to label antibodies, or fragments of antibodies, with toxin molecules provides an additional method for treating streptococcal infections when passive immunization is conducted. In this embodiment, antibodies, or fragments of antibodies, capable of recognizing the S. pneumoniae polypeptides disclosed herein, or fragments thereof, as well as other Streptococcus proteins, are labeled with toxin molecules prior to their administration to the patient. When such toxin derivatized antibodies bind to Streptococcus cells, toxin moieties will be localized to these cells and will cause their death.
The present invention thus concerns and provides a means for preventing or attenuating a streptococcal infection resulting from organisms which have antigens that are recognized and bound by antisera produced in response to the polypeptides of the present invention. As used herein, a vaccine is said to prevent or attenuate a disease if its administration to an animal results either in the total or partial attenuation (i.e., suppression) of a symptom or condition of the disease, or in the total or partial immunity of the animal to the disease.
The administration of the vaccine (or the antisera which it elicits) may be for either a xe2x80x9cprophylacticxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctherapeuticxe2x80x9d purpose. When provided prophylactically, the compound(s) are provided in advance of any symptoms of streptococcal infection. The prophylactic administration of the compound(s) serves to prevent or attenuate any subsequent infection. When provided therapeutically, the compound(s) is provided upon or after the detection of symptoms which indicate that an animal may be infected with a member of the Streptococcus genus. The therapeutic administration of the compound(s) serves to attenuate any actual infection. Thus, the S. pneumoniae polypeptides, and fragments thereof, of the present invention may be provided either prior to the onset of infection (so as to prevent or attenuate an anticipated infection) or after the initiation of an actual infection.
The polypeptides of the invention, whether encoding a portion of a native protein or a functional derivative thereof, may be administered in pure form or may be coupled to a macromolecular carrier. Example of such carriers are proteins and carbohydrates. Suitable proteins which may act as macromolecular carrier for enhancing the immunogenicity of the polypeptides of the present invention include keyhole limpet hemacyanin (KLH) tetanus toxoid, pertussis toxin, bovine serum albumin, and ovalbumin. Methods for coupling the polypeptides of the present invention to such macromolecular carriers are disclosed in Harlow et al., Antibodies: A Laboratory Manual, 2nd Ed.; Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. (1988), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
A composition is said to be xe2x80x9cpharmacologically acceptablexe2x80x9d if its administration can be tolerated by a recipient animal and is otherwise suitable for administration to that animal. Such an agent is said to be administered in a xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d if the amount administered is physiologically significant. An agent is physiologically significant if its presence results in a detectable change in the physiology of a recipient patient.
While in all instances the vaccine of the present invention is administered as a pharmacologically acceptable compound, one skilled in the art would recognize that the composition of a pharmacologically acceptable compound varies with the animal to which it is administered. For example, a vaccine intended for human use will generally not be co-administered with Freund""s adjuvant. Further, the level of purity of the S. pneumoniae polypeptides of the present invention will normally be higher when administered to a human than when administered to a non-human animal.
As would be understood by one of ordinary skill in the art, when the vaccine of the present invention is provided to an animal, it may be in a composition which may contain salts, buffers, adjuvants, or other substances which are desirable for improving the efficacy of the composition. Adjuvants are substances that can be used to specifically augment a specific immune response. These substances generally perform two functions: (1) they protect the antigen(s) from being rapidly catabolized after administration and (2) they nonspecifically stimulate immune responses.
Normally, the adjuvant and the composition are mixed prior to presentation to the immune system, or presented separately, but into the same site of the animal being immunized. Adjuvants can be loosely divided into several groups based upon their composition. These groups include oil adjuvants (for example, Freund""s complete and incomplete), mineral salts (for example, AlK(SO4)2, AlNa(SO4)2, AlNH4(SO4), silica, kaolin, and carbon), polynucleotides (for example, poly IC and poly AU acids), and certain natural substances (for example, wax D from Mycobacterium tuberculosis, as well as substances found in Corynebacterium parvum, or Bordetella pertussis, and members of the genus Brucella. Other substances useful as adjuvants are the saponins such as, for example, Quil A. (Superfos A/S, Denmark). Preferred adjuvants for use in the present invention include aluminum salts, such as AlK(SO4)2, AlNa(SO4)2, and AlNH4(SO4). Examples of materials suitable for use in vaccine compositions are provided in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences (Osol, A, Ed, Mack Publishing Co, Easton, Pa., pp. 1324-1341 (1980), which reference is incorporated herein by reference).
The therapeutic compositions of the present invention can be administered parenterally by injection, rapid infusion, nasopharyngeal absorption (intranasopharangeally), dermoabsorption, or orally. The compositions may alternatively be administered intramuscularly, or intravenously. Compositions for parenteral administration include sterile aqueous or non-aqueous solutions, suspensions, and emulsions. Examples of non-aqueous solvents are propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, vegetable oils such as olive oil, and injectable organic esters such as ethyl oleate. Carriers or occlusive dressings can be used to increase skin permeability and enhance antigen absorption. Liquid dosage forms for oral administration may generally comprise a liposome solution containing the liquid dosage form. Suitable forms for suspending liposomes include emulsions, suspensions, solutions, syrups, and elixirs containing inert diluents commonly used in the art, such as purified water. Besides the inert diluents, such compositions can also include adjuvants, wetting agents, emulsifying and suspending agents, or sweetening, flavoring, or perfuming agents.
Therapeutic compositions of the present invention can also be administered in encapsulated form. For example, intranasal immunization of mice against Bordetella pertussis infection using vaccines encapsulated in biodegradable microsphere composed of poly(DL-lactide-co-glycolide) has been shown to stimulate protective immune responses. Shahin, R. et al., Infect. Immun. 63:1195-1200 (1995). Similarly, orally administered encapsulated Salmonella typhimurium antigens have also been shown to elicit protective immunity in mice. Allaoui-Attarki, K. et al., Infect. Immun. 65:853-857 (1997). Encapsulated vaccines of the present invention can be administered by a variety of routes including those involving contacting the vaccine with mucous membranes (e.g., intranasally, intracolonicly, intraduodenally).
Many different techniques exist for the timing of the immunizations when a multiple administration regimen is utilized. It is possible to use the compositions of the invention more than once to increase the levels and diversities of expression of the immunoglobulin repertoire expressed by the immunized animal. Typically, if multiple immunizations are given, they will be given one to two months apart.
According to the present invention, an xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d of a therapeutic composition is one which is sufficient to achieve a desired biological effect. Generally, the dosage needed to provide an effective amount of the composition will vary depending upon such factors as the animal""s or human""s age, condition, sex, and extent of disease, if any, and other variables which can be adjusted by one of ordinary skill in the art.
The antigenic preparations of the invention can be administered by either single or multiple dosages of an effective amount. Effective amounts of the compositions of the invention can vary from 0.01-1,000 xcexcg/ml per dose, more preferably 0.1-500 xcexcg/ml per dose, and most preferably 10-300 xcexcg/ml per dose.
Having now generally described the invention, the same will be more readily understood through reference to the following example which is provided by way of illustration, and is not intended to be limiting of the present invention, unless specified.